While there's life, there's hope
by Tibouchina
Summary: Le chagrin, la souffrance et la solitude sont le quotidien de Hope. Un jour, le désespoir étant trop grand, elle tente de mettre fin à ses jours. A partir de là, toute sa vie va basculer... SB/OC prévu.
1. Prologue

**While there's life, there's hope.**

**

* * *

**

NA:Histoire qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps ... Je ne sais pas trop où cela va me mener, ni même si cela vous plaira, mais bon je l'espère ! Et comme le dit si bien le titre de cette fiction "tant 'y a de la vie, 'y a de l'espoir!".

Bref Bonne lecture!

* * *

_" Le chagrin est comme la maladie : pour les uns, il est bénin ; pour les autres il est aigu. "_

**Prologue**

A onze ans, Hope Laffey, une jolie petite blonde, fît son entrée à l'école de sorcellerie anglaise, Poudlard. C'était une petite fille studieuse et intelligente. Sans surprise, elle fût répartie chez les Serdaigles, les plus érudits. Rapidement elle fît connaissances avec ses camarades, elle noua quelques amitiés avec certains d'entre eux. Ce fût une année merveilleuse pour la fillette, elle s'émerveillait tous les jours, ne connaissant au départ rien de la sorcellerie. Lors des vacances d'été alors qu'elle était cher elle avec sa famille et ses amis de toujours, elle n'attendait qu'une seule chose: retourner à Poudlard!

Hope était heureuse.

A douze ans, Hope Laffey était toujours aussi sérieuse et sociable. Mais la peur naissait doucement au fond de son cœur. Elle était née de parents moldus et de nombreux villages moldus se faisaient attaquer par un dangereux mage noir et ses partisans. Chaque jour, elle regardait la première page de La Gazette du Sorcier avec une grande appréhension. Puis ce qu'elle redoutait finit par arriver. Elle lut sur le journal « A Stormton, aucun survivant ». Stormton était son village d'origine … Son monde s'écroula alors. Le bonheur laissant place à la souffrance. Pour la fillette qu'elle était, la vie n'avait plus de sens, en quelques heures à peine elle était devenue une orpheline.

Hope était dévastée.

A treize ans, Hope Laffey n'était plus la même que les années précédentes. Désormais elle faisait partie des rares personnes qui pouvait voir les sombrals … A choisir elle aurait préféré ne jamais les voir. Tout comme elle aurait préféré n'avoir jamais eu d'amis à Poudlard! Tous autant qu'ils étaient, avaient pitié d'elle. Elle les détestait pour cela, elle n'avait pas besoin de pitié mais de soutien. Cependant ceux qui se disaient ses amis ne s'en préoccupaient pas, trop insouciants sans doute et ignoraient les appels de détresse muets de Hope. Alors peu à peu, fatiguée de souffrir du désintérêt de ses amis, elle s'éloigna d'eux, s'isolant volontairement. Aucun d'entre eux ne fît quelque chose pour la retenir.

Hope était seule.

A quatorze ans, Hope Laffey était toujours seule dans un coin, évitant tout contact, lorsqu'elle le pouvait, avec les autres jeunes. Elle s'imaginait sans cesse un monde meilleur. Dans son monde, il n'y avait ni guerres, ni violences, ni souffrances, juste beaucoup d'amour et de bonheur, et bien sûr dans ce monde-ci tous ceux qu'elle aimait était en vie. Mais la réalité de la vie finissait toujours par la rattraper, lui rappelant ainsi sa solitude, et sa souffrance. La jeune fille n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même. Elle était affreusement pâle, ses yeux étaient soulignés par d' immenses cernes et reflétaient une peine immense, de plus elle avait énormément maigrie. Les élèves de Poudlard la qualifiait de bizarre, mesquinement certains d'entre eux l'avait même surnommée « le cadavre » ou encore « le vampire », au choix.

Hope était mal.

A quinze ans, Hope Laffey n'était plus rien aux yeux du monde si ce n'est une paumée. A ce titre, on se moquait d'elle régulièrement. Hope était écœurée par les jeunes de son âge allant jusqu'à les traiter de cons et bien plus. Mais en secret elle les enviait. Elle crevait de jalousie, ils agissaient tels des insouciants ignorant tout de la guerre et du monde cruel dans lequel ils vivaient. Du moins c'était ce que Hope pensait. Sa famille lui manquait atrocement! Elle voulait tellement les revoir, rien qu'une seule fois, mais cela n'était pas possible, ils étaient morts.

Hope était désespérée.

A seize ans, Hope Laffey était plus que jamais malheureuse. Cependant, elle avait d'excellente note, elle était première de sa promotion battant ainsi l'indétrônable Lily Evans, une élève de Gryffondor. Les études étaient le seul échappatoire de la jeune femme, travailler la forçait à penser à autre chose. Mais le cœur n'y était pas et au bout d'un moment même étudier ne la soulageait plus. Le monde continuait de tourner mais Hope ne tournait plus dedans, elle n'en faisait plus parti. Au fond de son cœur, il y avait comme une plait béante, qui selon elle, ne pourrait jamais se refermer. Elle se sentait incomprise, rejetée et pire que tout comme morte.

Hope était vide.

A dix-sept ans, Hope Laffey en avait marre de la vie, de tout. Elle s'était alors réfugiée dans une salle de classe vide après les cours. Puis elle s'était recroquevillée dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, entre une étagère pleine de livre et une vielle table. Son corps fût alors pris par de nombreux soubresauts, et des larmes inondaient son visage pâle. Elle sortit de sa robe de sorcière non pas sa baguette, mais une lame aussi tranchante que celle d'un sabre. Lentement mais surement elle approcha la lame de son poignet droit et violemment le coupa, elle fît le même geste avec l'autre. Progressivement, le sang coulait de ses poignets inondant ainsi le sol de sa couleur rougeâtre. Sa tête lui tourna, ses forces déjà faible s'amenuisait un peu plus à chaque minutes, ses yeux se fermèrent, alors qu'un léger sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres. Enfin! Enfin, elle allait revoir tous ces gens si chère à son cœur! Son chat si câlin, ses amis si amusants, son père si taquin, sa mère si aimante, et son petit frère, Erwan si attendrissant …

Hope était inconsciente.

* * *

Laisser un petit commentaire, et comme par magie (ou presque ^^) le chapitre 1 arrivera.

Bonne journée/Bonne soirée !


	2. Chapitre 1

NA: Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews laissées sur mon prologue! Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à en avoir autant! Ça met la pression pour écrire la suite (lol) mais c'est très agréable aussi !

J'espère que ce chapitre conviendra à vos attentes bien que ce soit un chapitre de mise en place de l'histoire donc à mon sens pas le plus passionnant …

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

_« Tristesse du __réveil__. Il s'__agit __de __redescendre__, de s'__humilier__. L'homme retrouve __sa __défaite __: le __quotidien__. » _Henris Michaux

**Chapitre 1**

**Un réveil pénible**

La pièce était d'un blanc éclatant, des dizaines de lits était installés les uns à côtés des autres, et de grandes fenêtres leurs faisaient face. Une jeune femme vêtue également de blanc passait de lit en lit s'occuper des gens s'y trouvant. Elle tourna la tête vers le lit situé sur sa droite et remarqua que la jeune Hope Laffey qui occupait celui-ci se réveillait.

L'adolescente avait été amenée à l'infirmerie en piteux état, elle avait échappée à la mort de peu. Quelques minutes de plus sans soins et elle y passait. L'infirmière se souvenait encore de son arrivée quelques jours auparavant tard dans la soirée, c'était le jeune Rémus Lupin, un préfet de Gryffondor, qui la portait. Une chance que ce dernier, faisant sa ronde, la trouva.

La blessée était alors très pâle et avait les poignets ensanglantés. Elle avait perdu énormément de sang. Pourtant malgré la douleur qu'elle devait ressentir, elle souriait et étrangement elle semblait apaisée, sereine. C'était ce détail en particulier qui avait marqué la jeune soignante.

« Ah Hope, tu es enfin réveillée. Tiens bois moi ça, cela te feras du bien! »

Hope venait à peine d'ouvrir les yeux, la lumière ambiante l'agressait, l'aveuglant par la même occasion. L'endroit était tellement blanc même trop que cela en était douloureux. Elle était perdue, ne sachant pas trop où elle se trouvait, puis elle réalisa qu'elle était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Ainsi elle avait échoué, même la mort ne voulait pas d'elle! Une grande tristesse s'empara alors d'elle. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux,et coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle allait encore souffrir surtout que maintenant on ne la lâcherait plus! Si cela se savait, sa tutrice, qu'elle détestait lui ferait probablement comme d'habitude la morale, ses professeurs ne la verraient plus du même œil, ils auraient alors pitié d'elle: « la pauvre petite adolescente suicidaire... », et les élèves n'en parlons même pas, ils seraient sans doute les pires. Malheureusement pour elle, à Poudlard tout ce savait, elle ne pourrais donc pas y échapper.

Mademoiselle Pomfresh, la jeune infirmière de l'école s'approcha d'elle et lui fît boire une potion infecte à la couleur verdâtre qui soi-disant lui ferait du bien. Bien sûr elle n'y croyait pas un seul instant, la seule chose qui pouvait la rendre heureuse ont la lui avait refusé : la mort.

« Un psychomage viendra te voir demain. Dumbledore et moi même l'avons décidé. Tu as besoin d'aide Hope » luit dit la jeune soignante.

Un psychomage, elle allait devoir voir un psychomage! Hope n'en était pas du tout contente. Pour elle, ceux qui voyaiten ces mages là était des fous. Certes elle avait mal et voulait mourir, mais c'était sa vie, c'était son droit, non? Elle n'était pas folle, elle n'irait pas voir ce satané Psychomage et ce même pour tout les Gallions du monde.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas à l'infirmière, elle n'avait plus envie de parler à qui que ce soit. Mais la fusilla du regard pour lui faire comprendre son opinion.

« cela ne sert à rien de me regarder ainsi Hope, il viendra, et tu auras des séances régulières que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Hope avait alors compris qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix, cependant, elle ne lui dirais rien à ce Psychomage. Après tout, elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide! Et elle n'en voulait pas.

Décidée à faire sa mauvaise tête, elle se retourna sur son lit de façon à tourner le dos à l'infirmière qui à cet instant l'agaçait prodigieusement, et ferma les yeux. Elle s'endormit rapidement probablement assommée par la potion.

Le lendemain, la jeune Hope se réveilla de bonne heure. Mais ne voulant pas être embêtée elle fît semblant de dormir, surtout qu'elle entendait des pas s'approcher dangereusement de son lit. Il y avaient à priori deux personnes.

« Elle dort ... » dit une première voix posément.

La deuxième personne sceptique s'approcha d'elle et lui souffla doucement sur le visage. Surprise la jeune fille sursauta légèrement. Mais cela n'échappa pas à cette personne qui déclara:

« J'en était sûr Mumus! Elle fait semblant! Je crois qu'elle fait la tête la petite! »

Cette personne s'amusa alors avec les cheveux de Hope en les ébouriffant encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient dans le seul but de la faire réagir. Cette dernière gardait son calme, continuant inutilement à faire semblant de dormir. Mais il ne fallait pas s'y fier intérieurement elle bouillonnait.

« Sirius ... » soupira le dit Mumus en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré. Son ami était décidément irrécupérable.

« Ben quoi? Tiens! regardes, elle en a marre! Elle grogne! C'est bon signe ça non? Aller petite fillette faut se réveiller … Le prince charmant Sirius Black est là! »

Dire que la jeune fille était énervée était un euphémisme. Qu'il était chiant ce Black! Il ne pouvait pas la lâcher un peu! De plus qu'est ce qu'ils lui voulaient tous les deux là! Elle qui avait décidé de ne plus parler, et bien pour le coup s'était raté.

« Black! Arrêtes ça! Je te connais pas et tu me gaves déjà! Fiches moi la paix! Et au nom de Merlin, retires ta main de mes cheveux! » cria t-elle enfin elle aurait aimé crier … mais en réalité elle chuchota seulement, elle était bien plus faible qu'elle le pensait ce qui l'énerva d'autant plus.

Le jeune Black rigola un peu, mais retira tout de même sa main des cheveux de Hope. Puis il se tourna vers son ami.

« Une autre tigresse! Tu crois que James l'aimera aussi celle là?! »

« Sirius … » soupira une nouvelle fois Mumus, connu comme étant Rémus Lupin.

Hope était agacée par ces deux là … Ils ne pouvaient pas juste s'en aller? Non? Alors elle décida de leurs rappeler sa présence et leur dit:

« Vous pouvez pas aller discuter ailleurs. J'ai envie d'être seule là. »

Les deux compères la regardèrent, Rémus ouvrit la bouche mais Sirius le devança.

« Bah en fait Rémus voulait te voir! C'est ton sauveur alors bon il voulait savoir si tu allais bien fillette! »

« Sir' je sais parler, Merci. »

« Ah désolé, je ... » commença le jeune Black.

La jeune fille voulut interrompre leur conversation si passionnante et passionnée… Cependant Mademoiselle Pomfresh le fît avant elle. Et Hope s'en réjouissait mentalement,un discret sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Elle leur passait un savon. Bien fait se disait Hope. Et oui, aucun élève ne devait troubler le repos des patients de la jeune infirmière. Cette dernière était intraitable sur ce point. Ce qui dans le cas présent arrangeait bien Hope, il faut l'avouer.

Cependant sa joie fût de courte durée. En effet, Pomfresh n'était pas venue vers elle uniquement pour virer les deux affreux mais pour lui donner son horrible potion verdâtre et surtout pour lui dire que le Psychomage allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Elle installa alors un très long paravent pour l'isoler des autres patients.

« Bonjour Hope, c'est bien ça? »

Hope ne répondit pas au Psychomage, elle se contenta de le dévisager. Il était plutôt pas mal grand, la trentaine, un visage plutôt agréable. Il était loin de l'image du vieux PsychoMage rabougris disant « je vois » qu'elle avait en tête. Ce dernier loin de se décourager par le silence de sa patiente continua:

« Bien, je vais lancer un sort d'insonorisation pour que personne ne nous entende. Tous ce que tu me diras resteras entre nous. D'accord? »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle avait prévu la veille de ne pas parler alors elle s'y tiendrait, elle ne parlerait pas et avec un peu de chance, il abandonnera vite cette consultation, et qui sait peut être toutes les autres aussi.

« Hope c'est à toi de voir, mais sache que je suis ici pour une heure, et que je reviendrais te voir deux fois par semaine ... »

Quoi? Deux fois par semaine! Hope hallucinait, ce type avait vraiment l'intention de venir deux fois par semaine! L'horreur! Il ne pouvait pas la lâcher lui aussi. Elle n'avait rien à lui dire.

« Si tu ne veux pas me parler moi ça ne me gène pas, je suis quand même payé mais c'est pour toi que je suis là, c'est long une heure, tu sais, surtout sans rien faire ».

Et il continua à parler ainsi pendant une heure entière. Le temps passait alors très lentement. Décidément l'après suicide-raté était un vrai enfer! Mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réussi? Elle aurait ainsi échappée à ce gigolo!

Lorsqu'il lui dit au revoir, se sentit libérée, enfin elle était de nouveau seule. Il était peut être mignon ce psy mais qu'est ce qu'il était chiant à parler encore et toujours. Comme si cela allait la faire parler elle aussi! N'importe quoi!

Quelques jours plus tard Hope pouvait enfin sortir de l'infirmerie. Elle aurait dû en être contente mais ce ne fût pas le cas. Au moins, à l'infirmerie elle était seule, et tranquille maintenant qu'elle était dehors, ce ne serait plus le cas. Elle allait se retrouver à nouveau dans cette jungle d'élèves.

Arrivée dans la grande salle, tout les regards convergèrent vers elle aussi bien ceux des élèves, que ceux des professeurs, elle le savait, ils parlaient déjà tous sur elle.

Comme si de rien n'était, elle s'installa à sa table, celle des Serdaigles, et déjeuna tranquillement. De là ou elle était, elle pouvait entendre des bribes de conversations:

« C'est elle »

« On dit qu'elle a voulu se suicider »

« Elle est folle, c'est Amanda qui ma l'a dit »

« poignets tranchés »

« jetée d'une fenêtre »

« suicidaire »

« bonne à enfermer »

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleu s'assit à côté d'elle. Il s'agissait d'Alice Mallow, une de ses anciennes amies de première année, elles avaient été très proche à cette époque. Hope la regarda étonnée.

« Ne les écoute pas. Ils sont stupides. » lui dit simplement la blondinette.

Puis Alice pris un morceau de pain et le beurra, et ne prêta plus attention à Hope. En réalité, elle ne voulait pas la brusquer mais désirait être là pour elle, en souvenir de leur ancienne amitié. Elle se disait que si elle ne l'avait pas abandonnée rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivée. Elle se sentait terriblement coupable de ne pas avoir compris Hope et de ne pas l'avoir aidée. Cependant, elle connaissait la jeune Laffey un minimum et elle savait que cette dernière ne se laisserait pas approcher facilement. C'est pourquoi elle ne lui parla plus.

Les jours passèrent puis les semaines, et peu à peu la plupart des gens oublièrent Hope la suicidaire et continuait leurs vies tranquillement. Hope quant à elle, n'allait pas vraiment mieux, elle voyait toujours sont psy mais ne s'était toujours pas décidée à parler quoique cela la démangeait un peu depuis quelques jours.

Alors que la jeune fille flânait dans les couloirs un samedi après midi, elle tomba sur Rémus Lupin. Ce dernier s'arrêta devant elle, lui bloquant le passage.

« Hope, je n'ai pas pu te parler à l'infirmerie comme je le souhaitais. C'est moi qui t'ai trouvé mais bon ça tu le sais je pense … et je … enfin je m'inquiète, je veux dire, ça va mieux? » dit le jeune maladroitement, s'inquiétant vraiment pour la jeune Hope, mais ne sachant pas trop quoi lui dire vu les circonstances.

« T'inquiètes pas pour moi Lupin, et vis ta vie comme tout les autres. J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié » répondit simplement son interlocutrice.

« Hey! Mais qui vois-je?! C'est la fillette! » s'exclama une voix grave que la jeune fille reconnut comme étant celle de Black, il était au bout du couloir accompagné de ses amis: James Potter et Peter Pettigrew.

Hope soupira et se retourna pour partir de l'autre côté du couloir, c'est à dire à l'opposé de Black. Des quatre maraudeurs, il était le plus chiant. Depuis l'infirmerie il ne cessait de l'appeler fillette lorsqu'il l'apercevait (bien qu'elle l'évitait). Lupin lui s'inquiétait apparemment pour elle, enfin c'est ce qu'il disait. Potter et Pettigrew, eux ne l'énervait pas, l'un était trop obnubilé par sa rousse, et l'autre probablement par la bouffe … Enfin tout cela pour dire qu'elle trouvait les maraudeurs un peu voir très lourds.

Décidément depuis son réveil rien n'allait. C'était un véritable cauchemar!

* * *

N'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis qu'il soit négatif ou positif.

Merci à tous les lecteurs ^^

Bonne journée ou soirée


	3. Chapitre 2

NA: Bonjour tout le monde! Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre opinion.

Merci à mes « revieweuses »: LilyTigresse2795 et DiemnoNatsuMai à qui je n'ai malheureusement pas pu répondre personnellement puisque un peu surmenée dernièrement … Mais je me rattraperai la prochaine fois. Promis !

Sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

_« Vous avez peur de vivre parce que vivre c'est prendre le risque de souffrir. » _

_Arnaud Desjardins_

**Chapitre 2**

**Prise de Conscience**

Allongée dans son lit à baldaquin, la jeune Hope comptait les dragons. Un dragon, deux dragons, trois dragons ... Mais en vain, elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir même la méthode des dragons, où des moutons pour les Moldus, ne fonctionnait pas. Énervée de ne pouvoir trouver le sommeil, elle rejeta ses couvertures, soupira longuement, et se redressa de manière à être assise en tailleur sur son lit. Elle tourna la tête sur sa droite attrapa un petit carnet noir ainsi qu'un stylo bic qui trainait par là. La jeune fille d'ascendance Moldus ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi les sorciers n'utilisaient pas des stylos. C'était pourtant tellement plus simple d'utilisation qu'une plume et son encrier! Enfin, il existe toujours des mystères bêtes qu'on ne peut pourtant pas résoudre, celui des stylos en fait de toute évidence partie!

Hope ouvrit le carnet, toutes les pages étaient vierges et n'attendaient que d'être écrites. Il s'agissait d'un journal intime, une nouvelle lubie de son psy, ainsi à défaut de lui parler à lui, elle pouvait toujours écrire … Sur le coup, cette idée lui avait paru stupide, écrire n'allait certainement pas améliorer sa vie! Mais en y réfléchissant un peu plus, même si écrire ne la soulagerait pas, celà l'occuperais un minimum.

Mordant le bout de son stylo, elle réfléchit quelques minutes, puis posa la pointe de son stylo sur le carnet :

_« Cher journal » _Elle barra aussitôt cette première phrase, elle était bien trop banale à son goût. _« J'en ai marre de cette vie de naz, je veux juste mourir » _Deuxième essai: pas très concluant elle barra le tout également, cela faisait trop adolescente suicidaire ..._ « Chère Vodka, si seulement je t'avais sous la main, crois moi je te viderais et cul-sec en plus! » _Elle était fière d'elle, cela lui semblait être une bonne idée de nom, ainsi à défaut de pouvoir se saouler … elle aurait tout de même sa vodka, qui était de loin son alcool moldu préféré, à porté de mains! C'était tiré par les cheveux certes, mais c'était du Hope dans toute sa splendeur.

La jeune fille continuait, prise d'une soudaine inspiration, d'écrire. Elle y racontait tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis son réveil à l' elle refusait obstinément d'écrire sur son passé. A vrai dire, elle ne voulait plus vraiment y penser, une petite partie d'elle-même souhaitait juste oublier.

«_ Je ne comprend pas, les maraudeurs semblent me prêter attention, et je crois que je n'aime pas ça! Je veux dire, j'ai l'impression qu'ils se moquent de moi. C'est tellement étrange. _

_Par exemple, Lupin est sympa avec moi, ce qui avant n'était jamais au grand jamais arrivé. Il s'est même mis à côté de moi en Sortilège! Dingue! Il a essayé de me faire la conversation, mais bien sûr je l'ai rembarré. Potter m'a défendu contre une bande de Serpentardes, qui s'en prenait pour ne pas changer à moi. Pettigrew m'a proposé un gâteau, ce qui venant de lui devait être un énorme sacrifice de sa part! Et Black, bah c'est Black, il est bizarre depuis ma sortie de l'infirmerie, un coup tout-gentil-tout-mielleux, et après pire qu'un Scroutt-à-Pétard! »_

Le journal de Hope se remplissait à vue d'œil, une page, puis deux, trois, quatre, … au bout de la septième, elle s'arrêta enfin, trop épuisée et n'ayant plus rien à écrire. Elle rangea alors son carnet tout au fond de sa table de nuit, afin que personne ne le trouve. Puis rejoignit presque paisiblement les bras de Morfée.

Le lendemain matin, alors que la jeune Serdaigle descendait un escalier pour se rendre dans la grande salle, trois filles lui barrèrent le chemin: deux pourfsouffles et une Serdaigle de son année, Amanda Jones avec qui elle ne s'était jamais entendu. Cette dernière s'adressa à Hope.

« Tiens voilà la suicidaire? Alors pas envie de tenter la tour d'astronomie aujourd'hui? »

« Non pas aujourd'hui, mais qui sais peut être demain? » lui répondit, froidement la jeune fille.

« Joue pas à la plus maline, Laffey. T'es qu'un déchet, une pauvre fille, personne ne veut de toi. D'ailleurs à ce propos , un conseil, arrêtes de coller les maraudeurs, sinon ... »

« Des menaces Jones? Tu tombes bien bas surtout pour menacer, et je cite : _une pauvre fille_ comme moi, non? » nargua Hope sans la moindre trace de peur.

Son interlocutrice perdait de plus en plus patience, mais Hope ne s'en souciait guère, après elle l'avait bien cherché.

« Non mais tu te prends pour qui pour me parler comme ça?! T'es rien, tu m'entends Laffey? Rien! »

Énervée la jeune Jones, poussa alors violemment Hope en arrière. Cette dernière surprise , tomba lourdement en arrière, se frappant la tête sur le bord d'une marche. L'impact fut violent, elle eut à peine le temps de penser : « _Retour à l'infirmerie »_ avant de sombrer.

« Amanda, qu'est ce qu'on fait?!! On va se faire coller?! Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça? » questionna angoisée une des deux poufsouffles »

« Tais-toi Heather! On s'en va c'est tout, personne n'en saura jamais rien! C'est juste Laffey. C'est pas un drame! »

Les trois jeunes filles, partirent rapidement, presque en courant, laissant Hope étendue par terre.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hope se réveilla et comme elle l'avait prédit,elle était à l'infirmerie. Apparemment ces blessures étaient bénignes. Un léger choc à la tête mais rien ne méchant. Aussi avec beaucoup d'hésitations, Mme Pomfresh autorisa sa petite rescapée à sortir de l'infirmerie. Celle-ci ne se fît pas prier pour sortir de cette pièce qu'elle trouvait bien trop blanche à son goût. Par habitude, elle se rendit à la bibliothèque, et s'installa dans un petit coin isolé qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement, peu d'élèves le connaissaient, et les fauteuils étaient confortable. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que son coin était occupé! Alice s'y trouvait déjà. Les deux jeunes filles se dévisagèrent un moment l'une l'autre. Son ancienne amie se décida finalement à rompre le silence:

« Oh … eumh ...salut, hésita t-elle, j'ai appris pour aujourd'hui, la chute »

« Ah ça! Je suppose que comme la plupart des gens, tu penses que Hope-la-Tarée s'est jetée dans les escaliers? Je me trompe? »

« Oui! Je ne pense pas ça de toi! »

« Vraiment? Et que pense tu donc alors ma chère **Amie** » Hope insista sur le dernier mot pour marquer l'ironie.

« Je sais que j'e n'ai pas été une amie super ces quelques dernières années, et que j'ai été aussi bête que tous les autres,alors qu'on était en théorie meilleure amie. Et je sais également que toi en ce moment tu es un peu paumée, dépassée par tous ce qu'il t'es arrivée, mais en aucun cas, je pense que tu es folle. » dit sincèrement Alice.

Ce fût cette sincérité qui toucha Hope. Au fond, elle avait toujours apprécié Alice même si elle lui en voulait de ne pas avoir vu sa détresse. La jeune fille accepta alors de parler avec sa vieille amie même si elle n'était pas plus enthousiaste que cela. Mais la jeune Mallow ne désespérait pas, parler ne serais-ce qu'un petit peu à Hope était pour elle déjà un pas de géant en avant.

Le jour suivant ce n'était pas avec bonne humeur que Hope se rendit à son cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Elle l'appréhendait même car il était en commun avec les Gryffondors. Et qui dit Gryffondors dit inévitablement Maraudeurs ce qu'elle redoutait tout autant que cette harpie de Jones bien que ce soit pour des raisons totalement opposées.

Dés que la porte s'ouvrit, elle se dirigea vers une table près de la fenêtre pour pouvoir rêvasser à son aise. Quelques minutes après qu'elle se soit installée, la chaise à sa droite fut bougée et quelqu'un s'assit à ses côtés. Intriguée et étonnée, car ce n'est que très rarement que l'on se mettait à côté d'elle, la jeune fille tourna la tête. Elle vit alors Black la regarder avec un immense sourire.

« Ça ne te déranges pas Fillette, j'espère? »

La dîtes fillette soupira et répondit avec lassitude:

« De toute façon que je le veuille ou non tu resteras! »

« Bien vu Fillette! »

Sirius bailla bruyamment, s'étirant les bras par la même occasion. Il passa un bras derrière la dos de Hope, sa main atterrissant sur son épaule dà elle. Cette dernière protesta alors vivement, et rejeta rapidement son bras tout en le foudroyant de regard.

« Non mais ça va pas! Je ne suis pas une de tes groupies, moi! »

« Malheureusement … J'aurais bien aimé pourtant … » marmonna le jeune homme mais tout de même assez fort pour que Hope l'entende.

« Arrêtes ça! Fais pas genre tu t'intéresses à moi: Hope-la-Suicidaire »

« Mais putain Hope! Ouvres les yeux! Peu de gens te voient ainsi. Arrêtes de te rentrer des conneries pareille dans la tête OK? » s'énerva le jeune Black.

« Bla ... »

« Tu ne peux pas juste accepter qu'on puisse t'apprécier et vouloir te connaître, non?! C'est trop dur pour toi?! J'ai du mal à te comprendre Hope! Et pourtant j'essaye! »

« Alors n'essaies plus ... et Black assis toi, s'il te plaît! Tout le monde nous regarde là! » chuchota toute gênée Hope.

Le brun se rassit nonchalamment, ne quittant pas Hope du regard. Cette dernière en était d'ailleurs plus que mal à l'aise. Elle se tortillait sur sa chaise, elle voulait qu'il cesse de la fixer comme ça. Il la regardait vraiment trop bizarrement pour elle.

La cloche retentît enfin. Hope se dépêcha de ranger ces affaires, et sortit de la salle de classe comme si elle avait Voldemort à ses trousses. La jeune fille se dirigea vers son dortoir, incapable d'aller à son prochain cours. Ce que lui avait dit Black la perturbait bien trop.

Peut être avait-il raison?

Peut être que certaines personnes l'appréciait réellement?

Peut être que Black l'aimait vraiment bien? Non elle ne devait pas penser à cela! Un garçon comme lui ne pouvait vraiment pas s'intéresser à une fille comme elle.

Mal, Hope se décida à sortir sa meilleure amie du moment: sa chère Vodka et à lui confier ses petits déboires … Fatiguée Hope finit par s'endormir. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux la nuit était déjà tombé et une paire d'yeux la fixait. La jeune fille surprise cria.

« Chuuuut! Ce n'est que moi! Cris pas, je ne ressemble pourtant pas à Servilus ! »

Hope regarda le jeune homme abasourdit. Mais que faisait-il là ? C'était un Gryffondor, par Merlin. Comment avait-il pu entrer chez les Serdaigles et de plus chez les filles!

« Potter … Mais, mais … que … toi … là? »

« sujet, verbe, complément, Hope. »

Hope n'était plus surprise mais blasée. Décidément un maraudeur resterai toujours un maraudeur c'est à dire désespérant.

« Comment et Pourquoi es-tu là Potter? »

« Bah tu n'es pas venue en cours depuis l'altercation avec Sirius alors on s'inquiétait un peu, surtout Sir' en fait mais bon … Sinon tu vas bien? »

« Avec ce qu'il ma balancer à la tête? Mais oui tout va bien les oiseaux chantent, les souris dansent même! »

« Ok question con, réponse con. Bref aller viens, Hopinette, on va manger. »

« Pas envie » ronchonna la jeune fille.

« Je t'ai pas demander ton avis » répondit James en tirant Hope par le bras pour qu'elle le suive. Ce qu'elle fît à contre cœur n'ayant guère le choix.

Ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser en paix un peu. D'abord Black et maintenant Potter qui la trainait partout dans le château juste pour aller manger. Arrivés dans la grande salle, la plupart des élèves les regardèrent surpris. Hope voulut alors partir vers sa table mais c'était sans compter sur le jeune homme à lunette qui la dirigeait vers la table des Gryffondor et plus précisément à l'endroit où était installés les maraudeurs. Elle grimaça n'ayant absolument pas envie de manger avec eux. Mais pour éviter de se faire remarquer encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, elle s'assit au côté de Rémus tout en pestant contre ce stupide James Potter.

Le repas se passa sans heurt, bien qu'à chaque fois que Black essaya de parler à la jeune fille, elle l'ignorait tout simplement, en demandant par exemple à Pettigrew de lui passer les pommes de terre.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminée de dîner, la jeune fille se dépêcha de rentrer dans son dortoir avant que Black ne l'intercepte. Elle avait bien remarqué que celui-ci n'appréciait pas du tout d'être ignoré de la sorte, ce qui l'amusait grandement, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Arrivée dans son dortoir, elle se vautra sur son lit. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle adorait faire tourner Black en bourrique, cela lui permettait de revivre un peu. Soudain, elle entendit des coups sur la fenêtre, elle tourna brusquement la tête:

« Oh non! ce n'est pas possible! » s'exclama t-elle complétement ébahie par ce qu'elle voyait.

* * *

Alors que voit-elle? Je pense que c'est assez évident! Mais bon étonnée moi avec vos théories ^^

On se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre, j'espère.

Bonne journée/soirée!


	4. Chapitre 3

NA: Bonjour à tous! Voici le nouveau chapitre. J'ai eu un peu de mal avec ce chapitre. L'inspiration n'étant là qu'à temps partiel … Bref j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira.

Merci beaucoup de vos reviews comme toujours. Je les aimes :p

Bref les anonymes Ewina, Léa et Caro(as), vous avez également bien trouvé, c'était pas dur. Mention spéciale à Caro(as): quelle imagination, j'adore!

Sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

_« L'amitié est lente à mûrir, et la vie si rapide. L'amitié est une fleur que le vent _

_couche et trop souvent déracine. » _Eugène Cloutier

**Chapitre 3**

**Excursion Forcée**

Un black volant sur son balais toquait à sa fenêtre, ou plutôt frappait sur la pauvre petite fenêtre. La surprise passé, Hope se leva et tira les rideaux afin de ne plus voir ce parasite, puis s'allongea de nouveau sur son lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle somnolait comme une bien heureuse, des gloussements vinrent la déranger.

« Oh regarde Brook! Black frappe à notre fenêtre! Il est venu pour moi j'en suis sûre! » s'écria une voix de crécelle.

« Mais non! Il est venu pour moi, je suis sur qu'il m'aime. » en dit une autre rêveuse.

Affligée, et ennuyée par les filles qui partageaient son dortoir, Hope tira son oreiller coincé sous elle, et se l'abattit sur la tête. Alors qu'elle jurait contre Black, un bruit la fît se relever brutalement. Un petit cliquetis significatif qui indiquait l'ouverture d'une fenêtre venait de se faire entendre. Ça y était le fauve pouvait entrer! Oh misère!

Hope tourna la tête et vit effectivement Black voler au dessus la fenêtre, se poser puis se pavaner devant ses groupies. La jeune fille bien décidée à se faire oublier se glissa le plus silencieusement possible, sur la pointe des pieds, vers la salle de bain dans le but, bien sûr, de s'y enfermer magiquement, fermer à clef ne suffisant pas pour arrêter un sorcier. Plus qu'un petit pas et elle y était, c'était sans compter sur Alice qui au même moment sortit de la salle de bain. La collision fût brutale et inévitable mais surtout bruyante. La jeune homme et sa basse-court tournèrent la tête vers les deux jeunes filles. Ne perdant pas une seconde, Sirius fût derrière Hope.

« On va parler dans un endroit tranquille? Ou je dois t'y forcer? »

« Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je t'ai déjà bien trop parler » répondit simplement la concernée

« Moi je veux bien parler Sirius, si tu veux! Et même plus si affinité comme la dernière fois! »lança alors la dénommé Brook, une belle brune aux yeux vert.

Le jeune Black grimaça, il avait déjà passer une soirée en sa compagnie. En résumé, un bon coup avec un cerveau de moineau, ironique pour une Serdaigle! Bref bien pour une nuit, surement pas pour faire la conversation.

« Non merci euuh … Becca. Bon Hope je vois que tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix ... »

Dans un geste rapide, il attrapa Hope, la jeta vulgairement comme une sac à patate sur son épaule. Il s'installa alors sur son balais, puis décolla. La jeune fille non contente d'être trimbalée ainsi martelait le dos du jeune homme de ses petits poings.

« Reposes moi sur le sol! Tout de suite!Black!Blaaaaaaaack » S'époumona t-elle indignée.

« Chut. Tu vas nous faire repérer bécasse! Et je suis certain que tu ne veux pas de retenu alors chut. »

« grumph »répondit la jeune fille très mature en boudant.

« On est arriver! Regardes! » s'exclama, Black, sa bonne humeur momentanément de retour.

L'endroit était splendide. De là ou ils se trouvaient, légèrement en hauteur, ils avaient une vue sur une bonne partie de la forêt interdite ainsi que sur le château et son lac attenant . La lune qui se reflétait dans ce dernier donnait à ce lieu une dimension irréelle. La végétation plutôt dense, les cachaient totalement. Personne du château ou de ses environs ne pouvaient les voir où même les apercevoir.

« 'n'est où? » marmonna Hope toujours boudeuse bien qu'intérieurement émerveillée par la beauté du lieu.

« Dans la forêt interdite, bien sûr, où veux-tu que l'on soit d'autre?! »

« Pas dans la forêt interdite puisqu'elle est comme son nom l'indique interdite! Triple buse! »

« Rentre les serres, l'oiseau! Et tu ne risques rien tu es avec moi! » dit le jeune homme en bombant le torse.

« Justement je suis avec toi, tu veux dire! Bref qu'est ce que tu me voulais? Et dépêches toi, j'ai pas que ça à faire! Moi! »

« J'avais juste envie qu'on parle et que tu m'expliques ce que tu me reproches. »

« Laisses tomber Black, et ramènes moi, dans mon dortoir » soupira la jeune fille pas décidé du tout à lui parler.

« Mais aller, dis moi! Pourquoi tu m'envoies balader tout le temps? C'est fatiguant! Je t'aurais larguée je comprendrais mais pour une fois je n'ai rien fais. Je veux juste te connaître. »

« Mais moi je ne veux pas. Je ne suis pas intéressante. Je ne veux pas que tu me connaisses. En plus je suis sûre que c'est un pari entre toi et tes amis! Personne ne s'intéresse à moi. Jamais! Alors juste, laisses moi tranquille Black. Pourquoi tu t'acharnes? »

« Tu es marrante Laffey, c'est tout. Je ne sais pas trop en fait, c'est un ensemble. Et tu ne me sautes pas dessus. Crois moi ça, c'est rare. » lui sourit il en songeant à toutes ces filles raides dingues de lui.

Hope s'assit sur un rocher, Sirius en fît de même. Étonnement, surtout pour la jeune fille, les deux jeunes gens parlèrent tranquillement, posément. Ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Sirius arrivait même à arracher quelques sourires à Hope, d'accord des micro sourires, mais des sourires tout de même.

Elle avait appris pas mal de choses sur lui. Peut être n'était-il pas si nul que cela enfin de compte. Il avait toujours autant de défauts certes, comme la prétention, la vantardise, un côté trop Don Juan mais elle lui découvrait, et c'était tout nouveau, certaines qualités: il semblait loyal, à l'écoute et plutôt drôle dans son genre.

« Je suis fatiguée. Ramènes moi. S'il te plaît »

« Ok »

Seulement la jeune fille épuisée ne fît pas attention au balais qui était à ses pieds et le projeta un peu plus loin, dans l'eau. Sirius soupira et amorça un accio mais le calamar géant ne semblait pas de cet avis. Un de ses tentacules sortit de l'eau et fendit sur le balais pour l'emmener au fond de l'eau.

« Mon balais! Non, mon bébé! Accio balais! Aller accio balais. » s'agita inutilement le jeune homme.

« Laisses tomber. Tu ne le reverras plus ton balais... »

« Franchement Laffey! Tais-toi! C'est ta faute si j'ai perdu mon bébé! » rugît Sirius en direction de Hope.

« Euuh Black... on va rentrer comment maintenant? » osa timidement demander la jeune fille, se sentant un peu coupable.

« A pied! »

« Quoii?! Noon » se lamenta la maladroite n'aimant pas du tout l'idée de devoir traverser la forêt interdite de nuit

« Si! »

« Mais Sirius, il y a plein de bêtes! Des araignées, des loups, des monstres et plein d'autres choses!»

« On a pas le choix, tu as tué mon balais. Alors maintenant assumes, marches et par pitié tais-toi où on va vraiment se faire attaquer. » répondit le jeune Black agacé, en poussant doucement Hope vers la forêt.

« D'accord mais toi d'abord! »dit la jeune fille très courageusement en se mettant derrière Sirius.

Tous les deux avancèrent prudemment l'un derrière l'autre, baguettes en avant, éclairés par de faibles lumos. L'ambiance était pesante voir angoissante. Tout ce ressemblait dans cette forêt, les arbres était tous les même grands et effrayants. Hope tremblait. Elle n'avait jamais été très courageuse. Discrètement elle se rapprochait de Black jusqu'à l'attraper soudainement par le bras, le faisant ainsi s'arrêter. Ce dernier se retourna, et vit la jeune fille terrifiée.

« Hope ... »chuchota t-il

« J'ai peur, je peux plus avancer, j'ai bien trop peur. » lui dit-elle en pleurant à moitié, la peur commençant à la submerger.

« Ca va aller t'inquiètes pas. On va rentrer en un seul morceau, je te le promet » répondit le jeune homme pour la rassurer. Il lui prit également la main en geste de soutient.

Ils reprirent alors leur pénible marche, en silence, lorsqu'un bruit suspect se fît entendre. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent alors l'un l'autre. Hope à la limite de l'apoplexie, et Sirius guère rassuré. Ce bruit était de mauvais augure, de très mauvais augure même. Le jeune Black serra plus fort la main de Hope et accéléra la cadence. Mais le bruit était toujours là, et pire encore se rapprochait.

Soudain Hope cria:

« Des araignées géantes Black, regardes, des acromentules! Je … des araignées, elles vont nous manger, nous dévorer, nous... »

Le jeune homme ne laissa pas sa « partenaire » paniquer plus longtemps et lui ordonna:

« Cours! Vite! Plus vite Hope! »

Ils coururent le plus vite qu'il purent, sautant parfois au dessus des racines, se baissant pour éviter les grosses branches. Ils pouvaient désormais apercevoir le château. Mais Hope peut habituée à faire autant d'efforts physiques finit par s'emmêler les plumes, et s'étaler par terre. Sirius se retourna et lui dit:

« Peut importe ce que tu vois, cours » et sans plus attendre, le jeune homme se transforma en un gros chien noir ressemblant fortement au sinistros.

Hope eut un hoquet de surprise. Mais se reprit bien vite et poursuivit sa course regardant de temps en temps le chien/Sirius pour voir ou il se trouvait et si il s'en sortait. Une fois sortie de la forêt la jeune fille se laissa tomber lourdement au sol lorsqu'elle vit que les acrumentules ne sortaient pas de la forêt. Le chien en sortit également quelques minutes plus tard. Le chien redevint alors Sirius. Il était plein d'égratignures et de petites plaies saignaient d'un peu partout.

« Oh Merlin dans quel état tu es! »

« C'est pas le plus important Hope! Relèves toi! Ou on va se faire prendre par le concierge! »

La jeune fille se leva aussitôt bien qu'épuisée et dans un réflexe attrapa à nouveau la main de Sirius. Et ils se remirent à courir en direction du château. Une fois à l'intérieur Hope arrêta le jeune Black en tirant sur sa main et la lâcha rapidement lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elles étaient liées.

« Black, tu es un animagus »

« Oui »

« Mais comment, quand? »

« plus tard, c'est pas le moment là, Hope »

Hope hocha la tête, il avait raison, ce n'était pas du tout le moment pour poser des questions. Elle en aura surement l'occasion plus tard lorsqu'ils seraient à l'abri.

« Tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà! » dit quelqu'un derrière eux, posant une main sur une de leur épaules.

* * *

A votre avis qui est donc cette mystérieuse personne?!!

Je vous dit: au prochain chapitre (en espérant vous y voir!)

Bonne journée/soirée!


	5. Chapitre 4

Je suis désolé pour le manque de mise à jours. Je n'ai aucune excuse si ce n'est que j'avais perdu l'envie d'écrire ... J'ai donc eu du mal avec ce chapitre =$

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et apprécierez tout de même le chapitre. Bonne lecture.

_"La __haine __et l'__amour __sont si __proches__. La __passion __nous __charrie __sans __ménagement __de l'une à l'autre.__ La haine serait-__elle donc la plus __violente__, la plus __exacerbée __des __formes __de l'__amour __?__ " _

Hélène Rioux

**Chapitre 4**

**Révélations et Contradictions**

Il était tard, minuit passé. Aucun élève ne devrait être dans le couloir. Pourtant une silhouette, un homme au vue de la carrure vadrouillait dans les nombreux couloirs de Poudlard. Il semblait à la recherche de quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Au bout de quelques minutes seulement, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait ou plutôt ceux qu'il cherchait.

"Tiens, tiens mais qui voilà, dit-il, Mademoiselle Laffey, et Monsieur Black hors de leur dortoir à minuit!"

Sirius et Hope s'étaient brusquement figés, horrifiés. Ils étaient fichus, Rusard les avaient attrapés. Lentement, ils se retournèrent. Et qu'elle ne fût pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils virent ...

"James? Mais tu es un grand malade!" s'écria Sirius, les yeux exorbités.

Le petit farceur était écroulé de rire, surtout après avoir vu la tête de ces deux camarades. Il se repassait sans cesse la scène, hilarant. Voyant que celui-ci ne s'arrêtait plus de rire, Hope vexée d'avoir été ainsi piégée lui dit sèchement:

"Baisses d'un ton. Ce serait bête qu'à cause de tes idioties on se fasse prendre, et pour de vrai cette fois."

"Du calme Hopinette! Tu es avec deux des maraudeurs, tu ne te feras pas prendre"

"Si tu le dis. Au fait comment nous a tu trouvé?" demanda t-elle.

"Secret de maraudeurs"

« M'ouais c'est ça ... »

Les trois jeunes gens se mirent en route vers une destination inconnu pour Hope. Mais de mauvaise grâce, elle les suivit, elle avait bien trop peur de se promener seule dans les couloir de Poudlard à minuit. A cette heure, le château n'avait plus rien de féerique, et ressemblait plutôt à un château de film d'horreur c'est à dire, immense, froid et peu éclairé.

Arrivé au septième étage, le jeune Black passa dans un sens puis dans l'autre devant un pan de mûr et ceci trois fois de suite. Hope étonné de cette manœuvre et surtout ne comprenant pourquoi il la faisait ne pu s'empêcher de lui faire une remarque acerbe. Pour toute réponse le jeune homme lui sourit étrangement.

Après quelques seconde, une porte apparût.

« Aller à toi l'honneur, Hopinette. » dit, à la jeune fille, James.

Elle était impressionnée mais ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. Derrière la porte cinq fauteuils étaient installés, au pied d'une cheminée, formant un cercle. Les deux autre maraudeurs, Rémus et Peter, étaient déjà installés dans deux d'entre eux. James et Sirius les rejoignirent rapidement, se laissant lourdement tombés dans les comfortables fauteuils . La jeune fille elle préféra rester debout a côté de la porte et fixa son emmerdeur personnel dans les yeux et ne perdant pas le nord lui demanda:

« Comment et quand es-tu devenu un animagus ? »

« Hope … tu es obligée de poser des questions? Tu ne peux pas juste rester sur le fait que je t'ai sauvée la vie et venir m'embrasser pour me récompenser, comme toutes les filles de ce château le ferai, non? »

Amoché ou pas. Hope n'avait qu'une envie, celle dele frapper et lui faire bouffer son petit sourire arrogant. Elle poussa seulement un rugissement de rage et s'exclama:

« Pour qui tu te prends Black ? T'embrasser puis quoi encore, je préfèrerait encore embrasser Severus Rogue ! Et puis tu sais quoi? Je me casse j'en ai marre de voir ta tête, de voir vos tête à tous! »

La jeune fille se retourna rapidement et ouvrit la porte.

« Attend Hope, tu connais pas le chemin … tu vas » commença timidement Peter.

« M'en fiche! » rétorqua t-elle avec énergie dans un claquement de porte.

Il ne restait plus que les quatre jeune homme dans la salle sur demande, et se regardaient tout les quatre l'air énervé pour Sirius et complètement ahuri pour les trois autres?

«Une vraie tigresse, encore pire que ma Lily » finit par dire James.

« Elle fait peur quand même cette fille ... » ajouta Peter.

« Ouais elle devait avoir ses règles, ça rend les filles folles » conclut Sirius avec sa grande subtilité.

« Tu l'a légèrement cherchée quand même mais c'est vrai qu'elle est un peu excessive Hope. Tiens Sirius, soignes toi. » dit Rémus tendant au jeune Black une petite trousse à pharmacie.

Pendant ce temps là, la jeune fille énervée grommelait dans les couloir du château oubliant complètement sa peur. « Foutu Black … déteste … blessé … stupide … sale chien … m'a fait peur ... ». Soudain quelque chose lui frôla la jambe. Hope se figea, l'angoisse s'empara alors de ses sens, lentement elle baissa pour voir la « chose » qui l'attaquait. Heureusement ce n'était qu'un chat se dit-elle. Puis après réflexion elle baissa à nouveau les yeux... oh non le chat du concierge. Ça sentait le roussi. Reprenant ces esprit elle essaya de fuir, mais le concierge apparaissait déjà devant elle.

« Tien, tiens, mais nous avons une belle prise ce soir. Je suis sur que votre directeur de maison sera heureux de vous voir. Aller suivez moi, miss … comment déjà? »

« Laffey. » répondit simplement Hope horrifiée de s'être fait prendre. Jamais elle ne s'était retrouvée dans une situation similaire tout ça c'était la faute des maraudeurs. Encore eux. Elle allait probablement être collée, une première pour elle.

_Chère Vodka,_

_Inutile de te dire, que je déteste les maraudeurs! Je suis collée! Et oui moi Hope Laffey élève à Serdaigle suis collée! Et tout ça par leur faute à eux, à lui! _

_Dire que je commençait à le trouver sympa! J'ai même eu peur pour lui dans la forêt, tu te rend compte un peu ! Je le déteste. Qu'il ne vienne même pas me parler celui là sinon je l'atomise! Oh et puis si qu'il vienne, que je l'atomise justement!_

_Ce matin je dois voir mon psy … encore. Génial non? J'ai rien à lui dire moi. Enfin bon pas le choix. Je sens que cette matinée va être passionnante ..._

La jeune fille se rendit à son rendez-vous sans sourire, en trainant les pied. Arrivée a l'infirmerie, elle se rendit dans le bureau habituel où avait lieu les rendez-vous avec son psychomage et l'attendit plus ou moins patiemment tapotant le bureau de ses ongles.

« Et en plus il est en retard » soupira Hope.

Quelques minutes plus tard son jeune et sexy psychomage entra un grand sourire au lèvre.

« Bonjour, Hope! Désolé pour le retard. Bon alors comment vas tu aujourd'hui? »

« 'Jour. Pas grave. Vous auriez pu pas v'nir. Et pas envie de parler. » Bougonna l'interpellée.

« Eh bien quelqu'un est de bonne humeur aujourd'hui! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser. »

Pas de réponse. Elle recommençait son petit jeu, espérant toujours puérilement qu'il se lasserait. Il parlait depuis déjà vingt minutes sans que la jeune fille ne réagisse.

« Sinon j'ai appris que tu était proche d'un certain Sirius Black? Aurais-tu des sentiments pour lui? »

« Ah non! Vous allez pas vous mettre à parler de ce stupide véracrasse puant! » s'énerva Hope rien qu'a l'entente du nom du jeune homme.

« Eh bien! Voilà enfin une réaction. Pourquoi le détestes tu? N'as tu jamais entendu dire que l'amour était proche de la haine? »

« Non mais ça va pas ? Jamais j'aimerais ce Black, jamais! »

« Je ne l'ai jamais sous-entendu. C'est toi qui viens de le faire Hope. A toi de voir ce que cela signifie. » souria le psychomage.

« Vous m'avez piégé! J'ai plus envie de vous voir. » rétorqua la jeune fille en boudant.

« Bien je pense que ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Au revoir Hope. A bientôt. »

« Ouais c'est ça. »

_Chère Vodka_

_La journée était étrange. Après avoir vu mon psy ce matin qui m'a mis des choses totalement débiles dans la tête comme avoir des sentiments pour Black … Ce dernier par ailleurs et ses amis m'ont ignoré! Oui après des jours et des jours harcèlement, plus rien, même pas un bonjou, rien, nada, walou, niete,. Et je dois dire que bizarrement cela m'a énormément blessée. Argh._

_Je ne m'en était pas rendu compte mais lorsque j'étais avec eux, bien qu'étant totalement désagréable, je me sentait moins seule. J'aime bien les détester mais quand ils m'ignorent je me sens mal. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'eux … Je suis perdue.. Mais de toute façon maintenant, ils m'ont abandonnée … comme tous les autres. Je les DETESTE!_

Il était dix-neuf heures, l'heure du couvre feu n'était donc pas encore passé. Hope se sentant mal avait décidé d'aller faire un petit tour dans le parc pensant que cela lui ferait du bien. Seulement une fois dehors, lorsqu'elle vit la forêt et pensa immédiatement à Sirius et aux autres et surtout à leur abandon. Des larmes s'échappèrent alors de ses yeux, pour couler le long de ses joues.

Quelqu'un l'ayant aperçut s'approcha d'elle et la pris doucement dans ses bras.

« Hope, pleures pas … Qu'est qui t'arrives »

« Vous m'avez abandonnée … personne ne m'aime ... »

« Mais … On pensait que c'était ce que tu voulait? »

« Oui, enfin non. je sais pas, je sais plus. » répondit confusément la jeune fille à son interlocuteur.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux de nous Hope? Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi ? Avec les gars on te comprend pas? »

« Que vous soyez là. Je me sens moins seule avec vous. Mais tu sais je vous déteste toujours, surtout toi.»

« Je me disait aussi … le contraire m'aurait étonné. Tu n'es pas logique Hope mais on sera là. » lui répondit le jeune homme, la serrant contre lui.

« Tu sais j'ai mentis hier, je ne préfèrerait pas embrasser Rogue. » lui dit-elle soudainement le visage sérieux.

« Oh vraiment, alors je peux ... » commença le jeune homme s'approchant légèrement des lèvres de Hope.

« Non! Même pas en rêve. Je te déteste ne l'oubli pas! » se repris rapidement la jeune fille, s'échappant par la même occasion de l'étreinte du jeune homme.

« A demain Black. »

« A demain Hope. » lui répondit-il puis plus bas il murmurait « bah au moins j'aurai tenté … _While there's life, there's hope. »_

* * *

_Voilà! Vous devez trouver Hope de plus en plus étrange non? Mais je rappelle que Hope est mal dans sa peau et donc n'agît pas « normalement ». Elle paumée, il est donc logique qu'elle soit illogique et contradictoire. Enfin c'est comme ça que je la veux ^^. Mais bon j'ai conscience que cela peut ne pas plaire à tout le monde …_

_Une petite review quand même non? _

_Sinon je pense pouvoir avancer au mois d'août ne partant pas en vacances :'(. Enfin je vais essayer, mais je ne préfère pas faire de promesses..._

_A bientôt! Bonne journée._


End file.
